El último en la tierra
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Hija del cazador de vampiros más conocido, hermana del vampiro más poderoso. Pero aún asi no parece pertenecer, hasta que aparece él. Solo hay algo que los puede destruír, un secreto, una mentira, traición. Keira deberá luchar con algo más que vampiros. Scud/OC


_Nota de autor: Este es mi nuevo proyecto que salió, otra vez, de un sueño. Esta fic tendrá como protagonista a Scud y una OC. Centrada en el mundo de Blade II, quizás un poco de Blade: Trinity. Espero la disfruten y por favor ayúdenme a difundir. Espero les guste, recomienden y dejen un review con opiniones o sugerencias._

BLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADEBLADE BLADEBLADEBLADEBLADE

La música sonaba fuertemente en el gran depósito. La guitarra hacía latir el piso debajo de sus pies, los cuales intentaban seguir el ritmo de la batería. Las luces uv hacían arder el lugar, haciéndolo brillar con luz de día. Eran las 5 de la madrugada, una hora después del toque de queda. Keira balanceaba su peso de una pierna a otra mientras intentaba mantenerse concentrada en las maquinas en enfrente de ella.

"Mierda.." Se quejó silenciosamente, su inhabilidad para el manejo de las maquinas sumado a sus manos temblorosas no le hacían justicia. Ahí fue cuando el sonido de las grandes compuertas metálicas resonó en el espacio vacío. Las luces del auto negro cegaban a sus ojos. Las luces parpadearon 2 veces. "Oh no.." El cambio de luces significaba una sola cosa… 'Problemas'.

De inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el auto negro, notando la boca de Blade cerrada en una línea recta, a paso lento él se empezó retirar del auto, mientras ella avanzaba rápidamente hacía el lado del conductor.

"No es él.." La cabeza de Keira bajo un poco para no demostrar su decepción. "Pero lo encontré por las áreas que nos dio nuestro informante, así que eso significa que están cerca" Keira avanzo lentamente hacia la cajuela, sus ondas de negro azabache cubriéndole los rasgos delicadamente pálidos.

"¿Vampiro?" Pregunto, mientras Blade abría lentamente la cajuela.

"No.." Blade respondió al abrirla completamente, se podía ver la figura de un chico, su camiseta y ropas muy grandes para él estaban llenas de sangre, un cabello castaño largo adornaba su cabeza y ocultando su rostro.

"¿Está muerto? ¿Lo mordieron?" Keira preguntaba frenéticamente mientras se movía rápidamente para poder examinarlo, sus manos fueron a su rostro alejando algunos cabellos. Tomó el pulso, era débil, pero al menos era una indicación de que estaba bien. "Tráelo a la cocina…" Dijo mientras se alejaba de la cajuela, comenzando a avanzar hacia la parte central del depósito. "Vamos no te quedes ahí, haz algo…." Blade solo encogió de hombros, mientras tomó el cuerpo, avanzando lentamente hacía el área de la cocina, donde Keira tiraba todo al suelo y con manos temblorosas preparaba el kit de primeros auxilios. "Rápido" Blade continuó hasta que llego con el débil cuerpo en sus brazos, posicionándolo sobre la mesa. Keira pudo ver como el rostro de Blade se retorcía. Sus manos llenas de sangre, él estaba deseando la sangre. Antes de que pudiera avanzar más Keira corrió hacía el mueble más cercano, sacando el dispositivo con el cual consumía su suero.

"Ten, sube, yo puedo encargarme" Blade la observo por un momento no creyendo mucho su declaración. "Blade, vete". Blade se retiró rápidamente. Los ojos de Keira iban a todos lados, desde pies a cabeza el chico era un desastre de sangre, mugre y sudor. Tomando las tijeras del kit comenzó a cortar los pedazos de ropa que estorbaban. El estómago del chico estaba destruido, marcas de uñas iban desde su pecho hasta su… Keira se sonrojo ante la idea. Cuando por fin se pudo deshacer de la ropa, el cuerpo del chico estaba totalmente desnudo excepto por su ropa interior. Keira comenzó a limpiar, haciendo un plan de lo que le debería hacer.

"Tomar signos vitales" Lo hizo, estaba lento y débil, si quería que sobreviviera debería actuar pronto. "Aplicar suero" Preparo la bolsa, esto debería ayudar a su pulso. "Anestesia, lo siento" Se disculpó preparando la aguja, sus manos temblando al momento de limpiar las zonas donde inyectaría. Sostuvo la aguja por un momento, sus manos temblaban terriblemente, dejo de golpe la inyección en la mesa, camino hacía uno de los muebles retirando una botella de Jack Daniels, sus manos temblorosas tomaron un vaso, vertió un poco del líquido ámbar en el vaso, tapo la botella y tomó un trago largo del líquido, arrugo la cara cuando este ardió en su garganta. De inmediato corrió hacía la mesa, tomando nuevamente los signos vitales, sus manos tomando la aguja, limpiando y aplicando las inyecciones. No era seguro que el chico sobreviviría, pero en algo ayudaba, ya pudo detener la sangre, ahora debía suturar las heridas.

Lo que no había notado era los ojos del chico parpadeando flojamente detrás de su largo pelo castaño, sus manos haciéndose puños sin fuerza. Cuando estaba preparando la aguja, pudo sentir una respiración entre cortada, quebradiza, pero profunda. Su atención fue hacía el chico, gruñidos cargados de dolor salían de su boca, acompañados de gemidos que hacían el corazón de keira palpitar más fuerte.

"No…" Su voz envuelta en dolor. Keira, dejo la aguja de lado, una de sus manos fue a la frente del chico alejando el pelo de su cara. Su respiración se entrecorto, los ojos más azules que había visto jamás la observaban devuelta.

"Está bien… Te ayudaré" Cuando Keira se estaba alejando la mano del chico se posó sobre su brazo, apretándola débilmente. "Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Está bien?" Keira espero una respuesta, los ojos azules pálido del chico cerrándose flojamente. "¿Está bien?" Pregunto Keira nuevamente. Un suspiro en conjunto con un asentimiento fue su respuesta.

"Debo suturar, por favor quéjate si te duele en alguna parte donde toco" Ella comenzó a recorrer su pecho, sus dedos tocando delicadamente, pero al mismo tiempo ejerciendo presión. Su cara viendo algún tipo de reacción en el chico, al llegar a la zona de la pelvis de a poco bajando, los ojos del chico se entrecerraron. "¿Te dolió?"

El negó con la cabeza 'No'. "Lo sentí…" Respondió con voz reseca.

"Escúchame, ahora debo suturar, por favor no mires, solo intenta ver hacía otro lado, si llega a doler tu solo quéjate. Te necesito quieto, está bien" Keira suspiro por última vez, antes de comenzar, cuando la aguja atravesó la piel, no sintió ningún movimiento, solo los elaborados suspiros que el dejaba salir. La actividad hacía a su estómago revolverse. Pero debía seguir. Inconscientemente comenzó a tararear, algo que se había convertido en un hábito en situaciones de estrés. Desde las peleas de sus padres, hasta la muerte de su madre. Sin saberlo el sonido de su voz tuvo un efecto calmante en el muchacho, de poco la tensión fue dejando a su cuerpo, cayendo en un doloroso y fatigante descanso. Cuando terminó con esta tarea comenzó a vendarlo, con cuidado de no tirar las suturas. Sus manos trabajando delicadamente en la pálida piel. Finalizando, se dio cuenta del estado del chico, suspiro sus manos en sus caderas.

"¡Blade!" Llamó, el en unos segundos estuvo a su lado.

"¿Lista?" Ella asintió, agachándose a tomar las ropas, para luego depositarlas en la basura. "Lo pondremos en el cuarto de-"

"No, llévalo al mío" Corto Keira, Blade levanto una ceja. "Déjalo en mi cama, necesita descansar y ese cuarto no se ocupará hasta que el vuelva…" Las manos de Keira estaban ocupadas en cualquier tarea, para no poder encontrar su mirada con la de Blade.

"Está bien. Necesitaremos ropa, quizás algunas otras cosas más pero lo harás en la mañana" Keira asintió, su mirada aún baja, su mano indicándole que podía ir. Cuando Blade se perdió en el pasillo, ella levanto su mirada por fin. 'Lo hiciste…' Inhalo unas cuantas veces intentando hacer pasar el efecto de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Se acercó al fregadero, llenando un vaso con agua. Comenzó a avanzar hacía habitación donde Blade estaba saliendo.

"Si muere, no es tu culpa" Dijo fríamente Blade antes de comenzar a caminar a su propio cuarto. Keira suspiro, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lentamente lo giró. Su cuerpo de a poco entrando en el pequeño cuarto. No parecía la habitación de alguien de su edad. Era oscura, lúgubre, sus murallas estaban llenas de pancartas, volantes y posters. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, posiciono el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de la cama. Abrió el primer cajón, tomó el pastillero y saco una de las milagrosas pastillas azules. 'Esto debe bastar'. Su mano derecha sacudió al chico lentamente. Gruñendo un poco, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Hey, debes tomar esto. Cuando la anestesia pase, esto ayudará" Keira acerco la pastilla a su boca. El la abrió lentamente dejando que ella la posicionará sobre su lengua. Keira trajo el agua hacia su boca, de a poco dejando caer el líquido. "Estaré abajo, cualquier cosa llámame"

El tragó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Keira. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?"

"Josh" El chico de los ojos soñados tenía un nombre ahora. "Gracias" Dijo lentamente.

"De nada. Hoy fue tu día de suerte. Ahora descansa" Ella se levantó, el vaso fue puesto en la mesita de noche. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Cuando ella desapareció por la puerta, el suspiro. "Keira". Scud dejo salir un suspiro en conjunto con su nombre.


End file.
